The Heart of The Matter
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Gwen is on her way home but an old friend and enemy is attempting to commit suicide and Gwen tries to calm her down. Rated M for Suicide Attempt, and Suicidal thoughts.


The Heart of The Matter

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note: Hi Guys, Um…As you can read this I am doing a Gwen and Courtney one-shot that does not involve them having sex. It involves them having reconciliation for all the crap that has gone on in the past six years since "I See London" in Total Drama World Tour and "Greece's Pieces" when Gwen and Courtney's friendship exploded into chaos. It took them three years at Total Drama All-Stars which was one of the worst seasons of all time, and "Suckers Punched" closed a big chapter of angst, depression, anger, and negativity because Courtney could not be holding up that anger anymore before it would eat her up inside, same thing for Gwen and that is what happened in "Suckers Punched" and in "Sundae Muddy Sundae" that friendship died again. Now because of Mal revealing the list of eliminations as he had no right to do that and their friendship died again. SO this time the story takes place three years after All-Stars as Courtney and Gwen were depressed and at all-time lows. Will they make amends or will it be too late? It is based on "The Heart of The Matter" by Don Henley and the book of the same name which was released by Graham Greene in 1943. ENJOY!**

It was a crummy Saturday afternoon as it was raining in downtown Ottawa, Alberta.

Gwen was living with Cameron for a little bit in the guest room as she packed up her luggage.

"All packed Gwen?" Cameron asked her.

"Yeah, Cam thanks for being a great friend to me. It means a lot to me that you let me live in your home as a guest for the last three years." Gwen told Cameron.

"No problem. Hey, I hope everything works out with Courtney." Cameron told Gwen.

"Well thank you Cameron." Gwen said as she hugged him before she left in her 2012 Toyota Camry which was Midnight Blue.

"The Heart of The Matter" by Don Henley played as she decided to give it a listen.

"I haven't listened to Don Henley since before I left for All-Stars. I love that song." Gwen said as she was driving back to her home which was 15 minutes away as the phone went off.

It was Bridgette who was a friend of both Gwen and Courtney, and Gwen answered.

"Hey Bridgette what's going on?" Gwen asked as Bridgette panicked.

"Gwen! Thank God! You need to get over here!" Bridgette said as she was freaking out.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gwen asked her.

"There's something wrong with Courtney." Bridgette answered.

"Okay what's wrong with Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"She's threatening suicide!" Bridgette said as she tries to keep her cool.

"What?! Where is she?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

"In my room with a gun. She wants to commit suicide." Bridgette said as she was trying to hard now to keep it under control.

"Why?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

"Because she feels so guilty that she ruined her friendship wth you, and her parents disowned her after All-Stars." Bridgette answered.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Gwen said as she hung up the phone and drove to Bridgette's house.

"Bridgette? Where are you?" Gwen asked as she arrived.

"In here!" Bridgette said as she entered into the kitchen.

"I don't think she's mentally unbalance and I don't think she needs medication, I think she just needs a friend to be there for her and she misses you." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Oh, wow…anyway I'm gonna go try to talk to her out of suicide." Gwen said as she went up the stairs into Bridgette's room which Courtney holding a 22 handgun in her hand as she placed it on her head.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I am here to see you, listen to me." Gwen said as she tries to talk to Courtney.

"NO! I AM DONE WITH EVERYONE! I HAVE ONE BULLET IN THIS THING AND I'M PLAYING RUSSINAN ROULETTE!" Courtney said as she pulled the trigger as Gwen gasped and there was no bullet. No nothing.

"Oh, thank God." Gwen said as she was trying to hold her tears back.

"Gwen, why are you really here?" Courtney asked her.

"Okay…Bridgette told me you were about to kill yourself and she asked me to help you not kill yourself." Gwen answered as Courtney put the Gun down.

"Okay, let's talk." Courtney said as she and Gwen sat down.

"Let's get down to the heart of the matter." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Is that by Graham Greene?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah, and it's a Don Henley song." Gwen answered before she began.

"Look, I was in the same exact situation I was with you before I moved in with Cameron, after All-Stars. I wanted to kill myself because I was depressed about how things went down, just like you are right now." Gwen told Courtney.

"Well, well, thanks for being here I appreciate this…I miss you." Courtney said as she wiped her tears.

"Your welcome. I miss you too and I think that this isn't worth it. All of our problems started because of Chris McLean, and we both let our anger get out of control which led us to thinking about suicide." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry about that stupid list, we should have been in that finale but that piece of slime Chris McLean wanted us to have betrayal and it worked why? Because we are friends!" Courtney said as she cried again.

"Look…I'm sorry for not sharing my feelings about Duncan to you all those years ago." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's okay. It was all Chris's fault, and he stirred the pot." Courtney replied back.

"Yeah well, I forgive you for what happened on All-Stars." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I forgive you for what happened during World Tour." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Want to be friends again?" Courtney asked her.

"Friends? No way." Gwen answered before she continue.

"We're Best Friends Forever and ever." Gwen said to Courtney as they hugged.

"Awwwww…" Bridgette said as she smiled and shed a tear.

"That was beautiful!" Bridgette said as she, Gwen, and Courtney had a group hug.

"I just put on Wall-E on Blu-Ray…wanna watch it and have a girls night?" Bridgette asked them.

"Of course." Gwen and Courtney said before Bridgette put the gun away in the garbage.

"I'm glad my friends have made up." Bridgette said to them before they left her room.

 **Wow.**

 **That was one of the darkest stories I have ever done in my career, and Suicide is not a joke and it's never an option to anyone who feels depressed, or suffers from depression or just wants to end it all.**

 **If you have anyone at anytime that wants to commit suicide and you want to stop them and save their lives, here is the National Suicide Hotline phone number in The USA.**

 **It is 1-800-273-8255 and it's open to use 24 Hours a day 7 days a week,**

 **Read and review everyone!**


End file.
